FV118: Dark Frontier
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Somehow Morgan has visions and hallucinations about her assimilation, her life as a Borg and the assimilation of Voyager
1. Chapter 1

Dark Frontier  
Part One

**Episode Synopsis**  
Somehow Morgan has visions and hallucinations about her assimilation, her life as a Borg and the assimilation of Voyager.

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Firera as herself  
Susanna Thompson as The Borg Queen

**Written By**  
Marill, Raichu & Firera

**Written**  
27th May 2001

**Edited**  
20th April 2004  
and 11th January 2005

**Episode Based In**  
March 2376 (late season 6)

**The Cargo Bay:**  
All she could hear was the sound of billions of voices speaking as one inside her head. An hour ago she was looking forward to seeing Earth but now she couldn't even hear herself think. As soon as she was getting used to the voices, they disappeared. Everything was quiet.

Morgan opened her eyes. She looked around, she was back on Voyager. She stepped out of her alcove. The computer voice said, "regeneration cycle incomplete."

"Oh shut up," Morgan moaned. She looked over to the two neighbouring alcoves. Seven was still in hers, regenerating. Tani's, as usual, was empty. Morgan sighed and she left the Cargo Bay to go and find Tani.

**The Bridge:**  
"And this song is called Buzz," Tani said from Chakotay's chair.

"Oh just be quiet," Harry moaned from Kathryn's chair.

Tani ignored him and she brought the microphone closer to her lips. "I see the way you act, like you're nonchalant, but there's no way to hide what's in your eyes, what's going on. I'm not imagining the message coming through so I'll just say the way I feel, I know you feel it too."

"Oh please, just shut up," Harry moaned.

"Think I know the reason that you're holding back, don't want me to see you overreact. I'm not the kind that has to have it rehearsed, I'm making my move, I'll go first," Tani sang. Morgan walked onto the Bridge, followed by Jessie.

"Oh I love this song," Jessie said

"Oh god, I wish I hadn't volunteered for the night shift," Harry moaned.

Tani & Jessie sang along together to the chorus.

"Erm, my game is making a funny beepy noise," James said.

Harry jumped out of seat. "Finally, an excuse to get away. Which game is it?" He asked as he walked over to the console James was at. Tani continued to sing on her own.

"Monkey Island 4," James replied.

"That isn't the game you idiot," Harry moaned.

"What is it then?" James asked.

"It's the sensor array thing. It says that a trans-warp conduit has just opened near by," Harry said. Tani continued to sing. A plastic fan appeared in Morgan's hand and she used to hit Tani on the head with it.

"Stop singing! The Borg is bloody well coming to get us!" Morgan exclaimed.

"It's only the Borg," Tani moaned as she rubbed her sore head.

"Red Alert," Harry ordered.

"Don't bother, according to the scanners it's only a probe. Oh crap the monkey's beating me at Monkey Combat!" James yelled. Everyone collapsed in Pokémon style.

"I'll contact the Captain," Harry said.

"It's okay, I saved recently," James said.

"I'm not talking about your dumb Monkey Island Game you dip stick!" Harry yelled.

"I'm sorry, I was only joking. Oh crap, I've lost," James said. Harry groaned.

**The Borg Probe:**  
"A vessel has been detected...blah blah blah. Activate. Alter course to intercept," the Borg voices said. A drone stepped out of it's alcove and it started to walk towards a computer terminal. It pressed some controls and the screen changed to show Voyager.

"Vessel identified, federation starfleet, intrepid class...it's Voyager, destroy, exterminate!" the Borg voices said. All the drones looked confused. Since when had they turned into the Darlecks? The voices changed. "Do as you're told minions! Oh crap, the link has broken again, let me just fiddle with this," the Borg Queen's voice said. Suddenly the Borg turned to zombies again. "Go and exterminate Voyager! Bwahahahahahahahaha!" the Borg voices said. The screen changed again to show the Bridge.

**The Bridge:**  
A few crewmembers were trying to keep straight faces. Tom didn't have enough time and he was still in his pyjamas, his Tweenie pyjamas. He wasn't the only one, Tuvok was in his Dumbo pyjamas and Craig was in his Britney Spears pyjamas. Kathryn, Chakotay and Tom's hair was all out of place too. Craig's hair was sticking up, like if he had been electrocuted. Tuvok's hair still managed to stay in the right place.

"Break off your pursuit, or we'll open fire," Kathryn said.

_"Irrelevant," the Borg voices said._

"Is it? You've scanned our vessel, you know we can match your fire power," Kathryn said.

_"You will be assimilated."_

The viewscreen went off. The probe attacked, hmm that makes a lot of sense.

**The Borg Probe:**  
A console exploded, two drones fell backwards. A torpedo suddenly appeared. The alarm went off.

"Ohno, not this again. Don't stare at it, just disarm it," the Borg voices said. The drone just stared at it again. "Stupid link, why does it keep doing this?" It was too late, the torpedo exploded.

**The Bridge:**  
The Borg Probe exploded on the viewscreen. Chakotay turned to Morgan and Tani.

"I thought we were trying to disable it," he said.

"It's never worked before, remember Test of Time?" Tani muttered. Morgan ignored her.

"That was on purpose," Jessie said.

"The torpedo detonated near the power matrix, again. It caused another chain reaction," Morgan said. Kathryn turned to face Tuvok, she tried to keep a straight face.

"Can't you do anything right?" Kathryn asked.

"Don't rely on him, he cant even remember to put his uniform on," Tani muttered.

"Is there any survivors?" Chakotay asked.

"Negative," Tuvok replied. Kathryn walked towards Harry's console.

"Debris status?" Kathryn asked.

"There's a few components intact but they're badly damaged," Harry replied. Kathryn turned to face Chakotay.

"Begin a salvage operation," Kathryn said.

"Captain?" Chakotay muttered. Seven walked onto the Bridge

"There must be something we can use, weapons, a transwarp coil," Kathryn replied. She walked towards her Ready Room. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I feel lucky today," she walked into her Ready Room.

"I don't," Tom muttered. Jessie and James finally cracked and they burst out laughing.

"Nice pyjamas, Tom," Jessie laughed.

"Nice boyfriend, Jessie," Tom muttered. Jessie's face turned red with rage, she tried to storm over to Tom but Morgan and James held her back.

"Jess, he's not worth it," Morgan said. James let go of her. Morgan tried to hold her back on her own but she couldn't. Morgan hit James on the head. "Why did you do that for you idiot?" Morgan growled. Jessie stormed over to Tom and she started to beat him up.

"I hate to interrupt but how can we be collecting debris? There is no atmosphere outside, how can a ship explode. It should implode, there should be nothing left," Seven said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and they stared angrily at her.

"No atmosphere outside, did you say?" Morgan asked.

"Of course not, why do you ask?" Seven asked.

**Outside Voyager:**  
Seven was floating outside, she was obviously dead. Meanwhile all Seven haters and J/Cers were cheering and having parties.

_"Marill, can't you stop being nasty to Seven for a second?" Firera's voice asked._

_"No, why do you ask?" Marill's voice replied._

_"Just checking to see if you were still normal," Firera's voice replied._

_"I hate to say it but she was right. Things can't explode in space, they implode," Raichu's voice said._

_"We already know that. It's all the Star Trek writers fault. They're all too dumb," Marill's voice said._

_"Too true," Firera's voice said._

**Sickbay:**  
"How many times to I have to tell you Mr Paris. Stop messing with Jessie, she could kill you if there was nobody to stop her," the Doctor said.

"But Doc, shouldn't she have the lecture?" Tom moaned.

"I wouldn't have to if you would stop provoking her," the Doctor replied. He closed his tricorder and he walked away. "You're free to go," the Doctor muttered.

"Thanks Doc," Tom muttered as he slipped off the biobed.

"And get changed," the Doctor said. Tom looked at himself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Tom muttered.

**Cargo Bay Two:**  
The bay was filled with Borg junk. A few crewman were scanning the debris. Kathryn walked in, Chakotay walked up to her.

"Now, this is how I prefer the Borg, in pieces," Kathryn said.

"Nine hundred kilotons of debris, most of it is core fragments, all in written order," Chakotay said as the pair walked to the middle of the bay.

"The propulsion system, anything left?" Kathryn asked.

"B'Elanna found a transwarp coil," Chakotay replied. Kathryn picked up a strange sphere shaped object.

"This looks like a round ball thing. Lets hope that our little skirmish got back to the hive mind, they'll think twice before they attack us again," Kathryn said.

"It was only a probe. Next time we might not be so lucky," Chakotay said. Harry walked over to them.

"Captain, don't touch that," Harry said. He took the sphere thing off Kathryn.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know, but a few minutes ago it was rolling around the floor," Harry said. He put it back.

"Thanks for the warning," Kathryn said. Harry walked away. Meanwhile Kiara and Naomi were playing with another sphere thing. It rolled away and it hit Harry's foot.

"By my count we've added at least ten lightyears to our trip by avoiding the Borg. I'm tired of running away every time we detect a cube," Kathryn said. She started fiddling with her comm badge.

"Better safe than assimilated," Chakotay said.

"Hmm," Kathryn replied as she continued to fiddle with her commbadge.

"Maybe I should go to Red Alert and get it over with," Chakotay said.

"Commander?" Kathryn muttered.

"You're about to drop one of your bomb shells," Chakotay replied.

"Why do you say that?" Kathryn asked as she continued to fiddle with her commbadge.

"The way you fiddle with your commbadge. You do it every time," Chakotay replied.

"No I don't," Kathryn said.

"That's right you don't. Lousy writers," Chakotay muttered.

_"Hehe! They fell for it," Firera's voice giggled._

_"Why did you do that for Firera, that line makes us look stupid," Raichu's voice muttered._

_"I loved that bit in the episode, I don't know why," Firera's voice replied._

_"Boring," Marill's voice muttered._

"Eureka!" the Doctor yelled. He ran up to Kathryn & Chakotay with a Borg arm. Tom followed him. "This is an arm from a medical repair drone. Laser scalpel..." the Doctor said very fast. He waved the arm around and he nearly hit Kathryn and Chakotay in the face. "All rolled into one instrument," the Doctor said finally.

"No Federation Sickbay should be without one," Tom said. The Doctor continued to wave the arm around and it hit Tom right in the face. He fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry Tom. Anyway this could help me perform surgery. Maybe I should test it on Tom," the Doctor said. Tom swallowed hard and he crawled out of the room as fast as he could.

"Excellent, why don't you put it away for the time being," Kathryn said. The Doctor walked off with the arm sticking out. Craig walked past and the arm hit him right in the face.

"If he doesn't put that away he will have to test it," Chakotay muttered. He and Kathryn walked over to Morgan and B'Elanna who were working.

"Try again," B'Elanna said.

"It's no use, the field regulator is fused," Morgan said.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Chakotay asked. Morgan and B'Elanna stood up.

"We can't activate the transwarp coil," B'Elanna muttered.

"When a Borg ship is critically damaged all of it's vital technology self destruct. We can't fix the coil," Morgan replied.

"At least the Doctor found a new toy," Chakotay said. Meanwhile the Doctor was showing his new arm to Seven, who had magically come back from the dead and didn't seem very interested. He started waving it around again, next thing he knew she was lying on the floor with a Borg arm's imprint on her forehead.

"Oh by the way, I found something else," Morgan said. She walked away. Kathryn and Chakotay followed. Morgan was holding something that looked like a large Borg Lego Brick. "It's a Borg data node. It may contain some handy info in them, some data nodes usually contain navigational information. Like vessel movements. I think this one has a drone manifest," Morgan said.

"Then lets take a look," Kathryn said.

"It'll need to be translated," Morgan said.

"Time?" Kathryn asked.

"I'd say about two hours," Morgan replied.

"Do it," Kathryn said. Morgan walked away with a couple of data nodes.

**The Conference Room, two hours later:**  
Kathryn was standing next to the console. On the screen was a damaged Borg Sphere. All, but Kiara, Naomi, Neelix & Triah, of the main cast was sitting at the table.

"What we have here is.. Fort Knox," Kathryn said.

"But I thought Fort Knox was on Earth," Jessie muttered.

"Maybe the Borg have stolen it," James said.

"Shut up you two," Tom groaned. Jessie picked up the Doctor's new toy and she threw it at Tom. He fell backwards off his chair when it hit him in the face.

"That was my toy!" the Doctor screeched. He started to cry. Everyone ignored him.

"Tom translate," Kathryn said. A groan was only his response. "Oh fine. Anybody else know about Fort Knox?" Kathryn asked. Everyone stared blankly at her.

"All I know is that it's on Earth," Jessie said.

"And nobody could break into it," James said. Tom groaned in agreement.

"Tom, get back in your chair," Chakotay said.

"Did anybody manage to break into Fort Knox?" Kathryn asked.

"Probably not," Jessie replied.

"Are you planning a heist?" Chakotay asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. But we're not chasing for gold, we're going to take a transwarp coil. Think it might come in handy," Kathryn said.

"Isn't that stealing?" Craig asked.

"Stealing is such a strong word, how about borrowing," Kathryn said. Everyone but the Doctor & Seven agreed. Tom just groaned from the floor.

"Tom, I told you to get up," Chakotay said. Tom groaned again.

"If I could attach at least one transwarp coil to the engines it could take at least twenty years off our trip," B'Elanna said.

"If everyone agrees lets get rehearsing," Kathryn said.

"The Doctor and I object," Seven said. Everyone stared angrily at her. She looked to the Doctor for help but he was still crying.

"Seven, since when does your opinion count?" Morgan asked.

"Since this is my episode," Seven replied.

"No, it used to be your episode, it's mine now," Morgan said.

"Captain, why does the writers keep giving my episodes to the new characters?" Seven asked.

"Because you're boring and annoying," Morgan replied.

"I wasn't asking you," Seven said.

"Because the writers don't like you, and frankly nobody else does either," Kathryn replied.

"But why?" Seven asked.

"Want a list?" Morgan asked.

"Huh?" Seven muttered.

"Overall, you spoilt Voyager by being in episodes far too much, you replaced Kes she could of been a much cooler character when she had those cool powers, you hit it off with Chakotay in Human Error and End Game," Morgan said. Chakotay left the room to be sick.

"I think she's gotten the point Morgan," Kathryn said.

"If she had gotten the point she would of disappeared by now. Anyway you're on the front of nearly every Star Trek magazine, all of the original writers love and worship you just because you wear a silly cat suit, which personally I think is disgusting. You were just added to the show to boost ratings, which it actually didn't and most of all, you are the most boring character ever to be on a science fiction show. End of story," Morgan said.

Everyone, but the Doctor who was still crying, in the room agreed with her. Tom was still groaning on the floor. Seven started to cry and she ran out of the room.

"Morgan, you missed a lot of things out," Tani said.

"I know, but I was running out of breath," Morgan said.

**The Ready Room:**  
"So Morgan, how do you feel about all this?" Kathryn asked.

"I feel great, I showed Seven up in front of everyone," Morgan replied.

"Not about that, even though I am proud of you. I was talking about the Fort Knox plan," Kathryn said.

"Oh that. It's a good idea but I don't know how you're going to pull it off," Morgan replied.

"Basically we're going to send an empty shuttle to the Borg. They will lower shields to transport it aboard. The away team will beam aboard then. We will need your help," Kathryn said.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"When you were on that Borg Sphere you must of boarded other Borg ships, undetected, to gain supplies," Kathryn replied.

"That's right," Morgan said.

"You and Tani must have some expertise in that then. You will help us increase our chances of 'borrowing' that transwarp coil, wont you?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah sure. But I must warn you, some of those away missions we did went wrong," Morgan said.

"But you know why they went wrong, don't you?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah I do," Morgan replied.

"Well then, lets get to work," Kathryn said.

**Tani's Quarters:**  
"At least we don't have to regenerate tonight. We wont have to put up with Seven crying all night," Tani said.

"Yeah I suppose," Morgan muttered.

"What's up with you?" Tani asked.

"Last night I dreamt about when I was first assimilated into the collective, it felt a little too real," Morgan replied.

"Just forget about it, it was only a dream. I think we deserve a break, do you want some Cherry Coke?" Tani asked. Morgan nodded. Tani got off the sofa and she headed over to the replicator.

**Ten years ago (2366), on the Borg Sphere:**  
"Haha! Say something again," an eight year old girl laughed.

"Why?" Kiara asked. The girl, and two other kids laughed.

"You've got a really stupid voice," the boy laughed.

"Speak for yourself," Tani said. The boy pushed Tani hard and she fell over. Kiara pushed the boy over. The other two girls laughed at her. An twelve year old lad walked over to the five Borg children. He picked up the boy by the ear.

"Don't ever push my little sister again, do you understand me?" the lad said roughly.

"Okay," the boy said quietly. The older lad shook him.

"I didn't hear you," he said loudly.

"I said okay," the boy moaned. The older lad put him down. The boy ran off.

"Thanks Tiran," Tani said.

"No problem," the older lad said.

"You're a bit of a lank aren't you. Are all Humans like that?" the first girl laughed. Tiran glared at them and they ran away screaming.

"If those girls cause you anymore problems just beat them up. I have to go on another heist mission," Tiran said.

"Okay, see you later," Tani said. Tiran left the room. The girls snuck back in and they started teasing Kiara again.

**The present:**  
"Morgan.. are you still there?" Tani asked as she waved her hand in front of Morgan's face. Morgan jumped suddenly and she stared oddly at Tani.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"What do you mean?" Tani asked.

"I was back on the Borg Sphere, ten years ago," Morgan replied.

"I think this work is getting to your head, you'd better get some sleep," Tani said as she handed a bottle of Cherry Coke to her.

"It seemed real," Morgan muttered to herself.

"We can continue our work tomorrow, if you want," Tani said. Morgan nodded in agreement. She stood up and she slowly left the room.

**Janeway's Quarters:**  
Morgan walked into the room. The room was dark since Kiara was in bed. Morgan sat down on the sofa and she opened her Cherry Coke.

_"What's wrong, K, are you too scared to step on the scary Borg ship," a familiar but far away voice said._

Morgan stood up. She looked around, the room was definately empty. "Computer, who is in this room besides me and Kiara?" Morgan asked.

_"There is nobody else inside these quarters."_

"Then where did the voice come from?" Morgan asked.

_"Please restate the question."_

_"I'm not afraid of any Borg ship, I do live on one after all," Morgan's voice said._

"I didn't say that, what's going on?" Morgan asked.

_"Please restate the question."_

_"Then why aren't you coming with us then?" Tani's voice asked._

_"I just don't want to," Morgan's voice replied._

**Three years ago (2373), the Borg Sphere:**  
"You're scared aren't you," Jayne teased.

"No I'm not!" Kiara yelled.

"You are, aren't ya?" Liam said.

"Oh come on Kiara, those stupid drones wont even notice that we're there at all. Even if they did they would think we were one of them," Tani said.

"I don't care, I'm staying here," Kiara said.

"Lets go without the chicken," Liam said.

"What's a chicken?" Jill asked.

"I don't know, I just copied what Tiran has said before," Liam replied. He, Jill and Jayne headed out the room. Tani slowly followed. She turned to face Kiara.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked.

"I'm sure," Kiara replied.

**The present, an hour later, the Cargo Bay:**  
Morgan stood at the console near the alcoves. The room was empty, the debris was still littering the room. The main door opened and Kiara walked in. She walked up to Morgan.

"Hiya Morgan," Kiara said.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Morgan asked as she pretended to work at the console.

"I had a bad dream, can I stay with you for a while?" Kiara asked.

"Where's mum and dad?" Morgan asked.

"Mum's working in the holodeck with Harry & Tuvok. I think Dad's working on the Bridge. Please can I stay here, I wont bother you," Kiara replied.

"Okay," Morgan muttered. Kiara glanced around the room nervously.

"It looked just like this," Kiara muttered.

"What did?" Morgan asked.

"My dream. There was Borg stuff everywhere," Kiara replied.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

"I was in Engineering, the ship was under attack from that Borg Sphere that we're heading for. I saw mum and dad die. I ran out of the room and I ran into a group of crewmembers. They told me to go into the escape pods because the ship was going to explode. I did that but when I was inside I was beamed aboard the ship and they assimilated me," Kiara replied.

Morgan was just staring at her, with a shocked expression on her face. "Please go," she muttered. Kiara walked back up to Morgan with a confused expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kiara asked. A nanoprobe suddenly emerged from her cheek. Morgan backed away then the whole Cargo Bay disappeared. She was now in Engineering, crewmembers were running around everywhere. Craig ran into her.

"Craig, what's going on?" Morgan asked.

"We're evacuating the ship, didn't you hear," Craig replied.

"But, why?" Morgan asked. Craig gave her the same puzzled look Kiara did.

"The Borg are attacking us, you know that sphere that assimilated you," Craig said.

"How is that possible," Morgan muttered. Suddenly there was a huge explosion. Morgan and Craig ran over to the source. Morgan backed away as Craig knelt down to check Chakotay's pulse.

"He's dead," Craig muttered. He looked over to see if Kathryn was okay. Morgan tried to run out of the room but she bumped into Kiara. Kiara saw her parents dead and she ran out of the room. Morgan tried to follow but everything froze.

_"You can't stop her," an eerie voice said._

"Who are you?" Morgan asked.

_"I am the Borg. Six of Six primary adjunct of Unimatrix 006, you have become weak," the voice said._

"That's my Borg designation," Morgan muttered.

_"You are thinking that this is a dream aren't you. It isn't, we've tapped into your neural transceiver. Our thoughts are one. We know about Voyager's plans to infiltrate this sphere, it will fail," the voice said._

"If that's true, why haven't you attacked us yet?" Morgan asked.

_"We've come to make you an offer. Rejoin the collective and we'll spare Voyager," the voice said._

"Why me, why don't you take Seven, no one on this ship likes her," Morgan asked.

_"We're not that desperate. Anyway you are unique," the voice said._

_"Morgan, Morgan, wake up!" another voice said._

Morgan awoke. She looked around, she was still on the sofa. Kathryn was holding her shoulders.

"You sleep in your bed, not on the sofa," Kathryn said softly. Morgan stared at her.

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

"I don't know, I've just came in. Are you okay, you looked terrified," Kathryn asked.

"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream that's all," Morgan lied.

"You should get to your own bed, we're starting the heist at 0800," Kathryn said. Morgan stood up and she headed for her room. "Oh and Morgan," Kathryn said. Morgan turned around. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, I can easily send Tani or Seven in your place," Kathryn said.

"No it's okay, I'll go," Morgan said and she walked into her room.

**The next day, on the Borg Sphere:**  
Harry & Tuvok went an opposite direction to Kathryn & Morgan. Kathryn led Morgan down the corridor. Morgan nearly bumped into another drone as she crossed a junction. A door opened and she saw a group of Borg putting technology on a small child. One drone moved out of the way, it was Kiara. Morgan ran up to them but as soon as she got there, they all disappeared.

_"Remember who you are," the Borg Queen's voice said._

Morgan felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She turned to see who it was.

"Morgan, are you okay?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Morgan muttered. She and Kathryn continued down the corridor.

**Later:**  
_"We've got it, Captain," Craig's voice said._

Kathryn and Morgan headed out the room. Kathryn lead the way down the corridor.

_"Morgan," the Queen's voice said._

Morgan stopped suddenly. Kathryn somehow knew and she turned around to face her.

"Morgan, come on!" Kathryn yelled.

"No, I want to stay. I'm going to rejoin the collective," Morgan said.

"I can't let you do that," Kathryn said angrily.

"You haven't got a choice," Morgan said.

"Keep moving that's an order!" Kathryn yelled. A Borg force field surrounded Morgan.

"Mum, please go!" Morgan yelled back.

_"Chakotay to Janeway, the sphere has detected Voyager, we have to get you out of there now," Chakotay's voice said._

"I'm not leaving without you," Kathryn said.

"But you'll be assimilated," Morgan said. A couple of drones walked up to them both. Kathryn aimed her rifle at one of them and she fired. More drones came her way, blocking her view of Morgan. She had no choice but to continue down the corridor.

**Meanwhile:**  
Harry and Tuvok walked quickly to the meeting place. They ran into some drones. They both fired their phasers but their shields blocked the fire.

"They've adapted," Tuvok said. He and Harry ran down another corridor. After a few seconds of running they reached the meeting point. Kathryn met up with them a few seconds later.

"Janeway to Voyager, three to beam up," Kathryn said angrily.

_"Three?" Chakotay's voice said._

"Just energise," Kathryn said. The three dematerilised.

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn, Tuvok & Harry walked out of the turbolift. Harry and Tuvok went to their stations. Kathryn walked up to the helm, where Chakotay was.

"Where's Morgan?" he asked.

"She decided to stay," Kathryn replied.

"The sphere is entering a transwarp conduit, Captain," Tom said.

"Pursuit course," Kathryn said.

"It's too late, they're gone," Tom said.

**Ten minutes later:**  
The Borg Sphere entered normal space. It flew into a huge Borg city. A docking bay door opened and the sphere flew inside.

Two drones escorted Morgan through a strange door. They stayed next to the door but she just walked further into the room. The Borg Queen's body was assembled right before her eyes. The queen's head and shoulders (no not the shampoo) was brought down to her body. Once the Queen was fully connected she walked towards Morgan. She placed her hand on Morgan's cheek.

"Welcome home," the Queen said.

**Will Voyager find their missing crewman? Will the Doctor get his toy back? Who will be next to be hit off that Borg arm? Will Seven actually die and stay dead? Find out next time on Fifth Voyager!!**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Previous Episode Next Part**


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Frontier  
Part Two

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Firera as herself  
Susanna Thompson as The Borg Queen

**Written By**  
Marill, Raichu & Firera

**Written**  
27th May 2001

**Edited**  
11th January 2005

**Episode Based In**  
March 2376 (late season 6)

**Last time on** **Fifth** **Voyager**  
Voyager blew up a Borg Probe and they stole what was left. Using available data the crew found a damaged Borg Sphere. Voyager set a course to follow it. As Janeway & Co planned a heist, Morgan had hallucinations about her time as Borg, and the day when she was assimilated. The Borg Queen contacted her using the hallucinations. The next day Janeway, Morgan, Tuvok & Harry beamed to the Borg Sphere to start the heist. Morgan decided to stay behind on the Borg Sphere. The rest of the away team beamed back to Voyager. Voyager tried to follow the Borg Sphere but it went into transwarp. The Sphere entered Unimatrix 01 and Morgan met the Borg Queen.

**And now the conclusion**  
**Voyager:**  
"Oh, Captain," Harry said. Kathryn turned around to face him.

"What is it now!" she yelled angrily.

"Those aliens from 'Fugitives' are back," Harry said quietly.

"I am in no mood for them," Kathryn muttered angrily. Chakotay backed away from her.

"They're hailing," Tuvok said.

"Lets get this over with," Kathryn muttered. The viewscreen was activated and it showed an alien.

"Voyager, give us back our coffee and Cherry Coke!" the alien yelled.

"No, why should I?" Kathryn asked angrily.

"Because it's ours," the alien said.

"Not anymore. I'm sick of your ugly face, now go away," Kathryn muttered angrily.

"Er, Captain. I think we should give back what's theirs," Chakotay said.

"Shut up you! First you plot to kill me now this!" Kathryn yelled.

"But, wasn't that a conspiracy?" Jessie asked.

"Oops, that machine is still on," the alien muttered. An alien behind him switched off a strange machine.

"Oh, so that's what made everyone go against Chakotay in 'Fugitives'," James said.

"I thought I told you to go away!" Kathryn yelled. The viewscreen was turned off.

"They're firing weapons," Tuvok said.

"Torpedo," Kathryn said.

"We ran out," Tuvok said.

"Use Seven," Kathryn said.

"Very well, transporting her now," Tuvok said.

"Fire!" Kathryn yelled.

"Direct hit," Tuvok said.

"They're hailing again," Harry said.

"On screen," Kathryn said. The viewscreen activated again.

"You may have beaten us this time but we'll be back," the alien said.

"No you wont. Season One has already been wrote, with the exception of Upendi," Tom said.

"Drat, we'll be back in Season Two," the alien said. The viewscreen was turned off.

"Finally," Kathryn muttered.

**Unimatrix 01:**  
The Borg Queen still had her hand on Morgan's cheek. She just brushed it off with her hand. The Borg Queen stared at her like if she was inspecting her.

"You've changed. Your assimilation tubules, your oculative implant. They've taken you apart," the Queen said. She started walking around Morgan. "Hair, garments, but at the core you are still mine," the Queen said.

"The Borg have changed as well, I expected reassimilation not conversation," Morgan said.

"I see they have also given you a sense of humour," the Queen muttered.

"What are you talking about, that wasn't funny and I've always had it," Morgan said. The Queen turned her back from her and walked towards the alcove.

"Spoken like a true individual. The last thirteen years must of been a remarkable experience," the Queen said. She turned to face Morgan again. "You are unique."

"My experience will add to your perfection," Morgan muttered.

"Yes," the Queen replied.

"That's why you kidnapped me," Morgan said.

"That is why we put you there in the first place. You believe that the temporal anomaly incident was an accident, do you really think we'd not look for you," the Queen said. Morgan walked up to her.

"What do you mean. The Erona caused that temporal anomaly," Morgan asked.

"Yes, we took advantage of it, and everyone thought it was the Tolg who took advantage. We took advantage of them," the Queen replied.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"You must be tired, it's time to regenerate. We've adapted an alcove just for you," the Queen said as she pointed towards a single alcove.

"No," Morgan muttered.

"It will help order your thoughts. Once your cycle is complete we will continue our conversation," the Queen said. Morgan just stared at the alcove. "Comply," the Queen said quietly. Morgan made her way towards the alcove. She stepped inside it.

**Voyager, Cargo Bay Two:**  
Crewmembers were moving all of the Borg junk out of the Cargo Bay. Kathryn was just standing at the main console. Chakotay walked into the room.

"No sign of Borg activity, we made a clean get away," Chakotay said.

"The Sphere?" Kathryn asked.

"It hasn't shown up on our long range sensors or subspace (insert tech here). It could be anywhere in the quadrant by now," Chakotay replied.

"Launch a class five probe, scan for residual trans warp signatures," Kathryn said. Chakotay started working at the console.

"Understood," Chakotay muttered. Kathryn turned to look at Morgan's alcove.

"Why would she want to rejoin the collective?" Kathryn asked quietly.

"Maybe she's been planning it all along," Chakotay replied as he worked at the console.

"She's had a number of opportunities to leave before now," Kathryn said.

"Never direct access to a Borg vessel," Chakotay said.

"I was hoping.. er I mean, expecting Seven to do something like this," Kathryn said. Neelix walked up to them.

"Captain, permission to recycle all of this debris, it could be handy to repair damaged hull platings," Neelix said.

"Makes sense, permission granted," Kathryn said.

"One last thing, Morgan's alcove. It uses up a lot of power, should I deactivate it?" Neelix asked.

"No, leave it alone," Kathryn replied. Neelix nodded his head, and he walked away. Chakotay put his hand on Kathryn's shoulder.

"You did the right thing," he said calmly.

"I hope you're right," Kathryn muttered.

**The Ready Room:**  
Kathryn was working on her computer.

"Computer run an analysis on all subspace fluctuations," Kathryn said. The door chimed. "Yes?"

Tuvok walked in. "A member of the crew requested an appointment with the Captain. I told her that you were occupied but she was insistent," Tuvok said.

"Whatever it is I'm sure Commander Chakotay can handle.." Kathryn said as she looked up and saw Naomi hiding behind Tuvok. "Request granted, send her in," Kathryn said. Tuvok left the room and Naomi walked up to Kathryn's desk.

"Permission to submit a proposal for your review," Naomi said.

"Proposal?" Kathryn muttered.

"It's a rescue operation for Morgan," Naomi replied. Naomi handed a pad over to Kathryn. She had a quick look at it.

"Oh, you created this plan all by yourself," Kathryn asked.

"Yes ma'am. You see if we change the long range sensors to Morgan's cortical implant frequency, maybe we could find her," Naomi replied.

"The Delta Quadrant is a very big place and Morgan could be thousands of lightyears from here," Kathryn said.

"What if we boosted our deflector range with power from the main deflector," Naomi said.

"You've been spending too much time in Engineering. I'm afraid it's not quite that simple. But thank you crewman," Kathryn said as she handed the pad back to Naomi. She started to head out of the room. She stopped and turned back around.

"Captain, you're not going to give up are you?" Naomi asked. Kathryn stood up from her chair and she walked over to Naomi. She knelt down so she was closer to Naomi's height.

"There are a few things you need to learn about being a starship captain. Keep your shirt tucked in, go down with the ship and never abandon a member of your crew," Kathryn said.

"Subspace analysis complete," the computer said. Kathryn turned the computer around.

"Look at this Naomi, what do you see?" Kathryn asked.

"Sensor logs," Naomi muttered.

"These aren't random energy fluctuations, they're Borg comm signals. And they were all directed at my quarters, the exact time Morgan was there," Kathryn said.

"You mean the Borg were talking to Morgan?" Naomi asked.

"It sure looks that way," Kathryn said. She walked out of the room, Naomi followed.

**Unimatrix 01:**  
Morgan awoke and the first thing she saw was a drone facing her. He walked away.

"Good morning," the Queen said. Morgan stepped out of her alcove.

"Everything looks different, what have you done to me?" Morgan asked.

"We've enhanced your visual cortex with Borg technology. You've seen through human eyes long enough," the Queen replied. Morgan's hand moved up to her neck, there was a strange object placed there. "That will increase your synaptic efficiency," the Queen said.

"Get rid of it," Morgan said.

"You prefer to remain small?" the Queen asked.

"Unique is the word I prefer," Morgan muttered. The Queen walked up to her.

"Don't be afraid. We wont turn you into a drone. You're much too valuable the way you are, but you've left humanity behind, try to see past their petty emotions as well. Fear, anger, vanity, they've corrupted you," the Queen said. She placed her hand on Morgan's cheek again, Morgan pushed it away. "The damage can be repaired," the Queen said.

"You wasted a lot of resources to get me, why?" Morgan asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're going to help us assimilate humanity," the Queen replied. Morgan stared angrily at her, the Queen ignored it. "We failed in our last attempt to assimilate Earth, lousy Enterprise E," the Queen muttered.

_"What did she say? I'll have to destroy her now!" Marill's voice screeched._

_"Can't you wait until Thrown Key Part Two?" Firera's voice asked._

_"Way to give away spoilers for Season Two, Firera," Raichu's voice muttered._

"I really do not like those writers, they keep interrupting the episodes," Morgan muttered.

"Look on the bright side, at least it isn't Brannon Braga," the Queen said. Everyone shuddered. "Anyway, as I was saying, we failed in our last attempt to assimilate Earth and we wont succeed the next time unless we understand the nature of their resistance. You must be our eyes, let us see humanity."

"Would you let me go if I just told you that the humans think that assimilation sucks?" Morgan asked.

"No of course not. That's far too simple, the second part would be rather short then," the Queen replied.

"But when I was regenerating, you assimilated what I know," Morgan said.

"Our thoughts are one," the Queen said.

"But you already know what I know, what more do you want?" Morgan asked.

"You are the only Borg who grew up as a drone but was not connected to the collective. Plus, you have lived with humans for five months. We want to keep you exactly as you are, otherwise you would lose your human perspective. We don't want another drone, we want you," the Queen replied.

"What about Tani? She grew up in that Borg Sphere too," Morgan said.

"Shut up, you're are here now and you will help us," the Queen said.

"You're starting to sound as bossy as Seven. I annoy bossy people," Morgan said.

"I know, I did assimilate your memories, remember?" the Queen said.

"How could I forget," Morgan muttered. The ship shook slightly. "What's happening?" Morgan asked.

"Our vessel is heading for sector 034," the Queen replied.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Does assimilation come to mind?" the Queen asked. Morgan gave the Queen another angry look. "Our presence is not required but I thought the experience would be a rewarding one for you," the Queen said. A small monitor appeared out of nowhere. It showed a large planet.

"How many people are there?" Morgan asked.

"Three hundred and ninety two thousand. You're experiencing anger, a human impulse. You've forgotten what it means to be Borg. We will add their distinctiveness to our own," the Queen said.

**Voyager, Kathryn's Quarters:**  
"It turns out that Seven's father's hunch was right. The drone was receiving direct commands from this Borg Queen. I analysed the comm signals, look at the frequency," Chakotay said as he handed a pad to Kathryn.

"They match the ones that were sent to Morgan. What did Seven's parents learn about this Queen?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm afraid they didn't get the chance to find out," Chakotay replied.

"One thing is certain. She contacted Morgan and the next day she rejoined the Borg. Obviously she exerted some influence," Kathryn said.

"Do you think Morgan was instructed to rejoin the collective?" Chakotay asked.

"Instructed, coerced. She wanted to go on that mission. When I found her in my quarters she was terrified, I thought she had just had a bad dream, I didn't investigate it, I let her go," Kathryn said.

"If you hadn't we might all be drones now," Chakotay said. Kathryn walked towards the window.

"What's running through that collective mind of yours. You've got thousands of species to choose from, thousands of worlds, why Morgan? They should of assimilated Voyager when they had the chance," Kathryn muttered.

"Captain?" Chakotay said.

"I want you to work with Seven as she does more research on her parents findings. We need to find something that will help us track the Borg," Kathryn said. She picked up her jacket and she headed out the room.

"If you're planning a rescue mission those findings will only take us so far," Chakotay said.

"Oh, why's that?" Kathryn asked.

"As great as the Hanson's were, they made a fatal mistake, they became over confident," Chakotay replied.

"We wont make the same mistake," Kathryn said.

**The Bridge:**  
"This will be a long range tactical mission. It may take days, even weeks to find our missing crewman.

Lieutenant Torres is equipping the Delta Flyer with the transwarp coil we 'borrowed' off the Borg, we'll be able to use the Flyer to track down the Sphere that abducted Morgan. Using Seven of Nine's parent's research we have also equipped the Flyer with some special shielding that will hide it from the Borg. Seven and the Doctor has also made something that will hide anybody that boards a Borg ship.

Mr Paris you'll will pilot the shuttle. Doctor, you'll come along to help Morgan if she needs medical treatment. Ensign Taylor, I want you to come just case we need help cracking some Borg codes," Kathryn said. Jessie put her hand up. "Yes, what is it, can't you see I'm blabbering?"

"Can I come?" Jessie asked.

"She just wants to come because he's going," Tom said as he pointed at James. Jessie raised the Doctor's Borg arm. "I'll be quiet," Tom said in a quiet voice.

"Actually, just in case anything happens you'll need a second ex Borg to help out," Jessie said.

"Very well. I'll continue my speech," Kathryn said. Everyone silently groaned. "We will need tactical support when we return. You will be taking orders from Commander Chakotay. Lets get started," Kathryn said.

**The Delta Flyer:**  
Tom was at the front of the shuttle, at the helm. Kathryn was behind him. The Doctor was sitting near Tom. James was sitting at the back. Jessie was sitting behind the Doctor.

"Bring the coil on-line, prepare for trans warp," Kathryn said.

"Coil on-line. Trans warp in nine, eight, six, five.." Tom said.

"You missed out seven," Jessie said.

"Did I? I've always had a trouble with seven's, ever since Seven joined the crew. What a coincidence," Tom said.

"We're going to die," James said in a sing song voice.

"Never mind, I'll just start lower down. One, blast off," Tom said. Everyone felt the shuttle increase speed.

"Steady as she goes," Kathryn said. She looked at Jessie, who was looking rather uncomfortable, she then looked over at James, he looked the same way. "Crewman, Ensign, are you okay?" Kathryn asked.

"No, I think I'm trans warp sick," Jessie replied.

"Make it double," James muttered.

"Just make sure you wont be sick on my head," the Doctor muttered.

"Don't worry Doc, Captain, can I swap seats?" Jessie asked.

"Why?" Kathryn asked.

"Then if I'm sick, I'll be sick on Tom," Jessie replied.

"Don't even think about it," Tom growled.

"I've located the Sphere's trans warp trail, I've sent the co-ordinates to the helm," James said. Tom fiddled with the console. The shuttle swerved violently.

"You did that on purpose!" Jessie yelled.

"That wasn't funny!" James yelled.

"It definately wouldn't have been funny if she was sick on me," the Doctor muttered.

"This is quite fun," Tom said with glee.

"Full speed ahead," Kathryn said, ignoring everyone's comments.

**An alien planet:**  
Three Borg ships entered orbit around the planet. Some ships headed their way.

Morgan was looking at a computer. It was showing her all the information about the species.

"We've arrived, are you ready?" the Queen asked.

"I think I've learned everything about them," Morgan replied.

"Tactical weakness?" the Queen asked.

"Their ships can't move very fast," Morgan replied.

"Tactical strength?" the Queen asked.

"They have a developed a weapon that could penetrate our shields," Morgan replied.

"How do you suppose we adapt?" the Queen asked.

"You are the Borg, you tell me," Morgan said. The Queen walked closer to Morgan.

"Thirty nine vessels are approaching our position. They're firing weapons," the Queen said. The ship shook. She walked closer to Morgan. "We will be destroyed, how do you suppose we adapt?" the Queen asked. The ship shook again, a station exploded.

"Try changing our shields so they absorb their weapons fire," Morgan said.

"I was thinking the same thing," the Queen said. She thought for a few seconds. "Adaptation complete. They're no longer a threat. Go to the primary assimilation area. You can monitor the bio assimilation process." Morgan just folded her arms and glared at the Queen. "Perhaps I've been pushing you to quickly, go and assist the drones that are monitoring the shield matrix, instead." Morgan didn't move. "Comply, Six of Six," she said harshly. Morgan rolled her eyes and she headed out of the room. "Six of Six, be efficient."

Morgan gave her one more glare and she stormed out of the room. The Queen just smiled in response.

Morgan fiddled with one of the terminals. A drone walked up to her and it tried to do some work there. Morgan groaned and she moved away, the console she started working on exploded in her face. She fell to the deck. She tried to pull herself up but two drones came up to her and pulled her harshly to her feet. One drone healed the burn mark on her face. The two drones walked away.

Morgan wandered around the ship, all she could see was drones taking the aliens to assimilation areas. She turned a corner and she stopped dead. There were starfleet crewmembers with some of the aliens. She saw Craig with the other aliens and starfleet officers. He managed to push a drone out of the way, he crashed into Morgan.

"Morgan, we've got to get out of here," Craig said in a panicky tone.

"How did you get here?" Morgan asked. Some drones came up to them and Craig just dragged her with him. Suddenly some drones grabbed them both. One drone assimilated him. "No!" Morgan screamed. She felt the assimilation tubules going through her own neck. Everything went blank.

She woke up suddenly to the sound of an explosion. She was lying on the deck, near the console that exploded. She felt her neck, there was nothing wrong. She tried to move but the pain in her face stopped her from moving too fast. Two drones walked up to her and pulled her to her feet. One healed the burns on her face. As soon as they moved away she ran back the way she had came. She stopped suddenly.

A few drones were taking some aliens to the primary assimilation area. One alien escaped and he bumped into her. By instinct she grabbed his arm to stop him. One drone came up to him and assimilated him. Morgan let go of the alien and she ran away as fast as she could.

She finally reached a small room. She stopped at the door way. One drone was busy attaching a mechanical arm to an alien. There was another drone standing guard. There were three other aliens standing near by. A console outside exploded. The second Borg drone walked out to repair it.

Morgan then moved over to the first drone and she deactivated him. She ran over to the alien on the surgical bed. She tried to pick him up, the other aliens just stared at her.

"Help me," Morgan said. The aliens just continued to stare at her. "I'm not Borg, I will help you escape. Help me out here," Morgan said. The other aliens walked over to the alien on the bed. Two of the aliens pulled him off the bed, and onto his feet. Morgan quickly walked over to a nearby console and she started typing in some commands.

"The Borg are ignoring a single ship, it's propulsion is still functioning, but there is nobody aboard," Morgan muttered. She looked over to the second drone, he was still working.

"I'll transport you aboard. Remain there until the Borg leave orbit, and then you must leave the area, do you understand?" Morgan asked. Three of the aliens nodded. Morgan continued to type in commands on the console. The four aliens beamed away.

**Later:**  
Morgan walked into the room where the Borg Queen was.

"Congratulations," the Queen said.

"What for?" Morgan asked.

"Assimilation is complete," the Queen replied.

"Three thousand individuals are all drones now. Should we throw a party for them?" Morgan asked.

"And where's the bad? They have abandoned their small selfish lifes and they've been reborn with a greater purpose. We've delivered them from order into chaos," the Queen replied.

"Yes, hearing billions of voices in your head, twenty four seven, that sounds very orderly. Had any suicides lately?" Morgan said angrily.

"You cling to sarcasm because you are afraid to see the truth. Those people are already adding to our perfection. You can feel their distinctiveness coursing through us, enhancing us. Stop resisting, take pleasure in this," the Queen said as she walked closer to Morgan.

"I wont, I'm not as disgusting as you are!" Morgan snapped.

"There is that anger again, you are using it to hide your real feelings of guilt, compassion and sympathy. They're all irrelevant," the Queen said.

"No they're not, they're only irrelevant to boring, ruthless and disgusting people like you," Morgan said. The Borg Queen seemed distracted for a second.

"We've overlooked something, a ship," the Queen muttered. Another screen appeared in front of her. It showed an alien ship trying to escape the system. "How do you suggest we proceed? Destroy the vessel or assimilate it?" the Queen asked.

"Neither. You're just wasting your time, there are only four people onboard," Morgan replied.

"In this case our thoughts are not one. If those people survive then this species will survive and continue to resist us. But that was what you're hoping for isn't it?" the Queen asked. Morgan turned away from her. "I know that you masked their lifesigns, of course I detected them," the Queen said. On the screen a Borg Cube came up to the ship and a tractor beam was placed on it. Morgan turned back around and she saw what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing!" Morgan yelled.

"I'm sorry that this has to be so painful for you but you are a difficult pupil. Abandon your human frailties, they are the cause of your pain," the Queen said.

"Just let them go!" Morgan yelled. The Queen stared at her for a couple of seconds. On the screen, the tractor beam was released. Morgan looked shocked. "I thought compassion was irrelevant to you," Morgan said. The Queen just smiled at her and she walked away.

**Meanwhile:**  
The Delta Flyer left transwarp and entered Unimatrix 01.

"Report," Kathryn said.

"There's thousands of Borg structures, possibly more," James said.

"There's a cube, heading our way," Tom said. The Borg Cube just flew straight past the shuttle.

"Any sign of our sphere?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes ma'am. It's ion trail leads directly into whatever it is," Tom said.

"Plot a course, minimum thrusters. Keep scanning for Morgan, Ensign," Kathryn said.

"Yes ma'am," James said.

**Meanwhile:**  
"I have a task for you. We are planning a new form of assimilation for highly resistant species. I want you to program the nanoprobes," the Queen said.

"You're technology has changed since the sphere was disconnected from the collective, I don't know much about it," Morgan said.

"Your knowledge for the target species is invaluable," the Queen said. A holographic human man appeared. "Human, blah, blah, blah, blah. Our previous attempts to assimilate them were all direct assaults, they failed. So we've created a better strategy," the Queen said.

"You intend to detonate a nanoprobe virus in Earth's atmosphere," Morgan muttered.

"It will infect all lifeforms. By the time they found out what was happening, half their population would be drones," the Queen said.

"What kind of disgusting plan is that?" Morgan asked angrily. The Queen just smiled at her.

"Interface with the central alcove, you may work on the virus there," the Queen said. Morgan folded her arms and just stared at her. "Why do you resist, it's just another assimilation," the Queen asked.

"To you maybe, but this is my species you're talking about here, I'm not going to help you destroy them," Morgan said angrily.

"We all originated from lesser species, I myself came from species one two five, but that is irrelevant now, we are Borg," the Queen said.

"I am an individual," Morgan said.

"You're only repeating their words. You sound like a mindless automaton. Comply, or we will turn you into a drone," the Queen said harshly.

"Go ahead, it wont get you anywhere," Morgan said. Over seven drones circled her and the Queen.

"Your loyalty to them is your downfall, it's time to complete your task. All of your emotions, fear, anger, remorse, compassion, will be irrelevant once humanity is assimilated. Forget Voyager, it was never your home," the Queen said.

"I am Kiara Morgan Janeway, human," Morgan muttered.

"I remember Kiara, does she remember us?" the Queen said. Morgan backed away from her but she backed into the central alcove. "She wasn't afraid, why are you?" the Queen asked.

"I'm not afraid of you, you heartless b!" Morgan snapped.

"You are one us," the Queen said.

_"Morgan, we're coming, try to hang on," Kathryn's voice said in Morgan's head._

"Mum," Morgan muttered.

"What did you say?" the Queen asked.

"Nothing," Morgan replied. The Queen grabbed Morgan's chin with her right hand.

"Janeway," the Queen said.

**The Delta Flyer:**  
Kathryn was standing over James' console.

"It's too heavily shielded, there's no way we can beam in there," James said. Jessie and the Doctor walked over.

"Can we beam into one of the adjoining corridors?" Kathryn asked.

"We could do," James replied.

"Time for the bio dampners," Kathryn said. The Doctor picked up a couple of bio dampners. "Tom take us into transporter range, Crewman, Ensign, I want you to come with me, I'll need help just in case we run into any force fields. Tom, target the main chamber, wait until I give the order to fire," Kathryn said. The Doctor put a bio dampner on her left arm. He moved over to Jessie.

"Ma'am, wont you guys be down there," Tom said. The Doctor put on Jessie's bio dampner. He then moved over to James.

"Do it," Kathryn said.

"Oh great, he'll probably fire on purpose just to kill us off," Jessie muttered as the Doctor put on James' bio dampner.

**Later:**  
Kathryn, Jessie and James walked past a couple of drones. Kathryn walked straight into a Borg force field.

"Can you disable it?" Kathryn asked.

"We could try," Jessie said.

"Do it," Kathryn ordered. James and Jessie spotted a console and they started to work on it. A drone walked past Kathryn and went straight through the force field. "Give me the probe," Kathryn said.

**Meanwhile:**  
"Her comm link was sent from inside the spacial grid, but we can't detect her vessel," the Queen said. She walked up to Seven's dad. "He knows why, he designed the technology Captain Janeway is using. Multi Adaptive Shielding, the perfect defence against the Borg but we assimilated that knowledge didn't we. We'll adapt easily," the Queen said.

A large screen appeared. The Delta Flyer suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"It's not too late to save them," the Queen said, she turned to face the central alcove. Morgan folded her arms again and she gave the queen an icy death glare. "As you wish," the Queen said.

**The Delta Flyer:**  
"They've isolated our shields again, three vessels are coming our way. I'm remodialating," Tom said as he worked at the helm. The Doctor just stared at the cubes in fear.

**And again:**  
On the screen, the Delta Flyer disappeared again.

"You underestimate them," Morgan said.

"It's time for a more aggressive approach," the Queen said.

**The Delta Flyer:**  
The shuttle shook violently.

"I thought they couldn't see us," the Doctor said.

"They can't, they're firing blind," Tom said.

**And again:**  
Kathryn injected a drone with a strange probe. She backed away. "Wake him," she said as she looked at James and Jessie. They just stared at her. "They can't see you remember," Kathryn muttered. She gently pushed James in the arm. He slowly moved over to the drone and he pushed a hypospray in the drones neck. It suddenly awoke and James jumped backwards out if it's way. Kathryn followed it with a tricorder. It walked through the shield.

"I've got it, the shield modulation is 1.275," Kathryn said. Jessie pressed a few buttons on Kathryn's bio dampner.

"Try that," Jessie said. Kathryn walked straight through the shield. The bio dampner went off.

"You'll be detected," Jessie said.

"I'd better hurry, you've got to disable the shielding around that chamber," Kathryn said as she walked quickly down the corridor.

**The Delta Flyer:**  
A couple of consoles exploded.

"It's no use they've isolated our shields again," Tom said.

_"We are the Borg, you will be assimilated..."_

"Resistance is futile," the Queen said. On the screen one of the Borg ships had put a tractor beam on the Flyer. "You have failed them," the Queen said.

"You b!" Morgan yelled. She stormed over to her and she tried to hit her in the face but the Queen grabbed her arm.

"We thought you'd be an asset to us, we were wrong. You are weak," the Queen said.

"Don't listen to her Morgan, she's irrelevant," Kathryn said as she entered the room. Morgan pulled her arm away from the Queen's grip. "Call them off or I'll destroy you," Kathryn said.

"Your weapon is useless," the Queen said.

"Don't be so sure, two members of my crew are disabling the shields around this room," Kathryn said. She tapped her commbadge. "Tom, status," Kathryn said.

_"We've targeted the chamber Captain," Tom's voice said._

"Let her go or I'll give the order to fire," Kathryn said.

"You'll be destroyed as well, along with you daughter," the Queen said.

"Better than being one of you," Kathryn said. Some drones walked closer to her. "Tom, torpedos, full spread, fire on my command," Kathryn said.

_"They've released the tractor," Tom's voice said._

"Hold your fire, beam us out of here," Kathryn said.

_"The field went up again, Captain, I can't beam you out," Tom's voice said._

"Morgan, shut down that field," Kathryn said.

"Don't listen to her, she's poisoned your thoughts long enough," the Queen said.

"I'm giving you an order," Kathryn said.

"One order, one voice! Insignificant!" the Queen snapped. Morgan looked at Kathryn and she quickly walked up to a console. She injected her assimilation tubules into the console. A few lights dimmed.

"Tom, energise," Kathryn said. The lights came back on.

"She's adapting," Morgan said.

"You will assist the collective as drones," the Queen said. All of the drones in the room moved closer to Morgan and Kathryn.

"Mum, target the central alcove, it'll disrupt her command interface," Morgan said quickly. The Queen glared at her. Kathryn fired her phaser rifle at the central alcove, it exploded. Morgan and Kathryn beamed away.

**The Delta Flyer:**  
The Doctor was scanning Morgan as she sat at the front of the shuttle.

"Welcome back," the Doctor said.

"Thanks," Morgan said.

"Tom, get us into transwarp velocity, now," Kathryn said.

"Transwarp in six, five, four, three, two, one," Tom said.

The shuttle entered the conduit, a small Borg ship followed them in.

"A Borg ship entered the conduit just before it closed, they're targeting our engines," James said.

"Full power to shields," Kathryn ordered. The shuttle shook as torpedos hit the shields.

"How long until we leave transwarp?" Kathryn asked.

"Twenty seconds," Tom said.

"We're losing power," Jessie said.

"Reroute power from life support," Kathryn said.

"Captain!" the Doctor snapped.

"I'd rather suffocate than vaporise, do it!" Kathryn commanded.

**Voyager:**  
"Commander, there is a conduit approaching," B'Elanna said.

"Battlestations," Chakotay ordered. The lights dimmed as Red Alert began.

**The Delta Flyer:**  
"How long now, Tom?" Kathryn asked.

"Ten seconds," Tom replied.

"The Borg vessel?" Kathryn asked.

"Still in pursuit," James replied.

"Five, four, three.." Tom said.

"Ok, we get the point!" Jessie snapped.

The shuttle left the conduit and re-entered normal space.

**Voyager:**  
"They're through," B'Elanna said.

"Voyager to Delta Flyer, report," Chakotay said.

_"We've got Morgan but there's a Borg ship right behind us."_

"Craig, torpedos, aim them at the conduit," Chakotay said.

"Commander?" Craig said.

"It should close the conduit," Chakotay said.

"Torpedos locked," Craig said.

"Fire!" Chakotay ordered.

**The Delta Flyer:**  
"Voyager, report," Kathryn said.

_"We've closed the conduit, no sign of Borg activity," Chakotay's voice said._

"Clear us for docking, we're coming home," Kathryn said.

**Voyager:**  
"Commander, I'm detecting Borg signatures, lots of them," Craig said.

"I thought you collapsed the conduit," Chakotay said.

"So did I," Craig said.

"Captain, we've got company," Chakotay said.

"Here they come," Craig said. On the viewscreen the conduit opened and bits if the Borg ship came flying out.

_**Captains Log Supplemental: Using the transwarp coil we have managed to take fifteen years off our journey. Morgan has recovered from her ordeal, and the Marattan's payed us another visit. After our recent events with the Borg, we handled the Marattan's very easily.**_

"So, how are you?" Craig asked.

"Better I suppose, I'm still having those dreams. Sometimes I'm in the escape pod, sometimes I'm running within the ship. The worst one is seeing Kiara getting assimilated on the Borg Sphere," Morgan said.

"How long do you think these dreams will last?" Tani asked.

"I don't know. I hope not long, sometimes I can't separate the dreams from reality. Luckily the last one like that was when I was with the Borg Queen. I got hit in the face by an explosion and my dream carried on from that point, it looked real," Morgan said.

"What happened?" Craig asked.

"There were Voyager crewmembers there. You were one of them, and we both got assimilated when we tried to escape," Morgan said.

"Why would I, or anybody else be in that Borg ship?" Craig asked.

"That's what made it more scary, the mystery of it," Morgan replied.

"I know what can take your mind of it," Jessie said as she and James walked into the room.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"This new program we've found. It's based on Upendi in Lion King 2, but it's got a few nightclubs and cafes there too," James said.

"Sounds good, too bad that program is for the next episode," Morgan said.

"Oh yeah," Jessie muttered.

**THE END**


End file.
